


Color Wheel - The Spokes

by KumaTheCatalyst



Series: Color Wheel [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, There's A Tag For That, everyone is here oh boy, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like men, revamp of fanfic.net, some romance?, things are gonna happen, this is gonna be a big boi story oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaTheCatalyst/pseuds/KumaTheCatalyst
Summary: Tina wakes up to find herself in a world that shouldn't exist, without injuries that certainly did exist, and with a missing brother that hopefully still exists. On a continent she only knows by video game maps and childhood memories, surviving seems impossible.Thankfully, there seems to be a purple-haired protagonist in the cell across from her.Oh boy.





	Color Wheel - The Spokes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided that since I obviously don't have time to make one shots, I have time to revamp a gross old story I found in my teen fanfiction.net account! (DragonSWK) But seriously, this game being remastered actually killed me, and I will 100% it if it's the last thing I do!  
> I have not written something like this for a long time, and this is gonna be a big piece so bear with me please! I'm writing this in First POV for some good practice so it might not be as smooth as I want it...  
> Anyways, let's give this a gooooo

_“It was a huge tragedy you know? Twins….”_  
_“Oh? They went missing didn’t they?”_  
_“Yes, but everyone knows what happens when people disappear here, the police didn’t even bother…”_  
_“They went missing in the forest didn’t they? Let’s hope and pray an animal caught them before the cold or something worse did.”_

_“...A shame….a true shame…”_

I woke up, instinctively flinching as I expect pain only…I’m fine? The mattress I’m on at least proves I’m not stuck in that goddamn forest anymore. My hair tickles my face so I guess it’s safe to take a peek and open my eyes. My….my hair isn’t it’s usual dead inside black, it’s some kind of dark green! This isn’t what it’s supposed to be and with the bars I can see it seems like I’m locked up, which I know I didn’t do anything to deserve an-breathe dammit! You’re panicking, you’re going to hyperventilate.  
What’s in the cell? Me, a bed, a toilet behind a divider. What else can you see? I’m not the only person lying in a cell, and there is someone standing outside to my right. What does the air smell like? Old, musty, and like my shampoo because of my hair. With a soft breathe, I ignore the conversing around me and take in the rest of my body. I flex the muscles in my arm and give a soft breath of relief. I haven’t been unconscious long enough to ache given I was resting on it, so It’s probably been maybe a few hours? The rest of my body is fine as well, if a little hungry. I pause in thought as the guard walks past. Why is he dressed like a knight? I hope this isn’t some weird larping thing I’ve been dragged into....  
“Hey neighbors! You're all awake right? You gotta be gettin' tired from keepin' so quiet.” Why is that voice so familiar? I shuffle just enough to make noise, but decide not to respond. I want to figure out where I am first…”You think that little story up all by yourself, old man? You must have plenty of time on your hands.” Now that voice is even more familiar…fuck it I need to see properly. I push myself up, letting my vision clear of hair and immediately regret it. Sitting up so fast was not a good idea, my head feels like it’s splitting!  
“Owww….” I hiss, bringing up my hands to massage my temples.  
“Old man?” Now you've gone and hurt this old man's feelings. You okay over there buddy?” I grumble something that might be a ‘sure’ but I’m too focused on the literal fire going on in my temples.  
“Sounds like you’re doin’ fineee. Anyways, I didn't make up nothin'. I've got eyes and ears the world over diggin' up information for me.” The guy straight across from me shifts and I get….wait.  
Is that Yuri Lowell? Like video game, should-not-exist-in-real-life Yuri Lowell? His hair shifts in a way I’ve never seen a wig flow, his eyebrows the same color as his hair and I inwardly scream. This is either the highest level of cosplay I’ve ever seen or… I’ve jumped worlds. Like in movies, or books. You know, fiction. That shouldn’t be possible! I huff and brush a hand through my hair, finding knots that I slowly start to brush out with my fingers. My migraine has toned down to a burning occasional throb and okay, I can work with this. Getting worked up isn’t going to help me right now, so I shove my panic kicking and screaming back into the corner where it belongs. Okay. I’m stuck in a world of bloodthirsty monsters and a corrupt as hell empire, I have only my martial arts to defend me against monsters and opponents that mostly wear armor or use magic spells…shit. A shiver runs through as I rub where I remember having a long cut along the nape of my neck not even a day ago. Wait. If my injuries have healed, then my brother must be okay as well right? This means he’s probably alive! And if that’s not the case I don’t know what I’ll do... We both managed to survive that mess, now I just have to find him and then…let’s stick with finding him first.  
“The “famed mage from Aspio, the City of Scholars” right? I think I got it.” A certain purple-haired protagonist drawls, and I look up at him. Of course! I feel a grin forming on my face. What better way of finding my brother than following a character that travels the entire world?  
“Aspio huh? Haven’t been there in a while.” I mutter, just loud enough to be heard. The only way I’m going to get out of here is if I make myself useful, and I’ve beaten this game more times than I can count. Mapping it? Easy. Thankfully my comment manages to fully sink in before the clinking of armored boots echoed along the stone floors. Commandant Alexei walks by and I shift my frizzy curls to hide my face for the millionth time. This bastard ends up killing a lot of people, I can’t afford to catch his attention right now! As he escorts Raven out, Yuri is slipped a key and the old man moves along. Once I’m out of this cell I won’t stop fighting for my life. Here’s hoping I make it! Well...here’s hoping he let’s me out at all...  
“Hey. You in here for anything heinous and unforgivable?” Yuri asks dryly, and I smirk, standing up and moving towards the bars. “Nothing other than having a nap in the wrong place, which leads to getting arrested apparently.” I mean I wasn’t lying, it was just a different type of nap! I need to check myself later I should not be this...put together. He lets out a long sigh and I snicker as he reaches for the door to my cell. “The old man gave me a key,” the door opens with a creak and I shift out quietly. “He gave me a hint on how to get out of here, so I show you out, and you lead me to this “Aspio, City of Scholars.” I shrug my shoulders, feeling a flicker of annoyance as I have to crane my head up to look at him. I hate being short dammit!  
“Sounds good to me!” I say, walking swiftly around the sleeping guard to grab at the supply box. Yuri walks up behind me and snatches up his sword and bag, and I reach in and grab a different bag beside it, opening it and glancing at its contents. Gels, some life bottles, some clothes I should change into and out of these thicker bits as soon as possible..why is all this in here? I glance back into the box and see a pair of metal gauntlets that seem almost like brass knuckles, but with plates along the forearm. I grab them and slide them onto my hands. They fit eerily well... but apparently I don’t have time to be creeped out as Yuri is already heading towards the door! So impatient...Deciding to not let this very long, very dangerous, very life threatening future get to me, I plaster a grin back onto my face and follow after. Neither me or Yuri are particularly subtle, so I’m not surprised we get spotted within a few minutes and Yuri leaps into fighting them. I watch warily as he fights the knight, dodging and slashing away. I could’ve sworn the knights with swords fought in groups of two- I crouch fast as a sword goes whipping past. Shit! All I have are these gauntlets...I’m just gonna punch him and hopefully not break my hand! The knight, upon impact with my fist, goes literally flying across the room, smashing into a wall and falling to the floor... Did I just kill an armored man with a single punch? I turn to see Yuri looking at me, a wary look on his face. Shit, I better make sure that guy isn’t dead…Don’t ask me how, don’t ask me how, I have no idea don’t ask me how!!! As I move towards the knight I start to walk a bit faster when I see the indent in the front of his chest-plate. He can’t breathe when it’s like that! With quick hands I find the latches and loosen them so he can breathe. Hey, no accidental murder added to my jail time...nice. I look behind me and shit! Yuri is right beside me. He gives me an appraising look before standing up. I gotta distract him...  
“Oh!” I exclaim, holding out a hand to him with a grin I know from others apparently looks a bit unnerving. “The name is Tina! Tina Cantor! It’s nice to meet’cha!” He pauses, before giving me a smirk and giving my hand a firm shake. Wow his hands are warm..  
“Yuri Lowell.”  
Well….I guess this won’t be so bad…

~Line Break~

As I trip another knight onto the floor and dodge a lance almost gutting me, I retract my earlier statement. These. Guys. Are. So. Irritating! I snarl and grab one of them by the shoulder, before hauling him up and over, into the other knight Yuri is fending off. Neither of them get up, and I huff in frustration because damn! I never thought I would find someone trying to skewer me annoying instead of goddamn terrifying! I also never imagined I could toss a full grown man with a single hand, but look at us now!  
“Remind me never to get you angry…” I huff at Yuri’s statement, tugging up my sleeves only for them to fall right back down again, and wow I am not happy with this! “We’re really going the subtle route aren’t we?” Yuri snorts in response and I follow after him. Not even a few seconds later and he’s pushing me against the wall.  
“Wha-!” He puts a finger to his lips and I realize exactly what point of the story we’re at. Time to meet our lovely Estellise. I huff and settle back. So I’ve been dropped into this world with anime hair and can now send people flying with a single punch….Yeah, I’ll save the inevitable freak out for later…  
“Flynn?!” At Estelle’s yelp I jolt out of my brain, when did Yuri jump out like that?! Dammit!  
“You’re not Flynn…” I step out and around to face the knights attempting to apprehend our pink princess. “What are they teaching in Knight school these days?” Yuri scoffs.  
“Drawing weapons against ladies apparently,” I say dryly, settling into a fighting stance. I can take a few more of these guys if I gotta! “Very chivalrous guys, really.”  
Without any further talk I dash forwards and drop into a slide like for baseball, ducking between the knights legs. Spinning around I pause, so my fists can launch people, what about my legs? As the knight turns around I plant my hands on the ground to lift my body up and slam my foot into his abdomen. He launches across the room into one of the pillars along the wall. Dust and smalls piece of rubble leak from the pillar onto him…..is he okay? He’s coughing so I think he’s okay... No, not the time! I turn to Yuri finishing off the other knight and huff out a sigh. OKay, maybe the time.  
“Hiyah!” Fuck! I yelp as a vase flies past my head, shattering in front of Yuri, who stumbles back. Clutching my heart because that scared the shit out of me! I spin around coming face to face with Estelle in her pink and blue glory.  
“Uh….hi?” I get out, stumbling to the side.  
“You guys don’t belong in the castle right?!” She exclaims, and I turn and give my purple buddy a good what the hell is happening look. He sighs dramatically and I huff in annoyance, backing far away from the scene of my attempted-murder-by-antique.  
“No, and I’ll take that as a compliment.” Yuri drawls and I snort. I’d forgotten how naive she was early on.  
“Yuri Lowellllllll! Where are youuuuuu?” Echoes throughout the halls, as other voices join in.  
“Well you seem to be quite popular, you’ve got your own fanclub.” Yuri just sighs deeply, the drama queen.  
“Yuri Lowell? You’re one of Flynn’s friends aren’t you?” Here we go, Estelle wants out of the castle because Flynn is apparently in danger and how about I just casually take these knights gald while they’re talking? What can I say, the pouch in my bag isn’t gonna hold me up forever! I slip the small pouches into my bag and meander back as they seem to be finishing up.  
“You mind if we take a detour? Gotta take pinky here to Flynn’s room.” He mutters. I nod absentmindedly as I try to make the strap of my bag just a little bit shorter. “Sure, as long as you actually tell me who this Flynn guy is.” He snorts and turns to walk on. “I’ll explain on the way. I don’t wanna be in this place longer than I have to, especially not with the tweedle squads sniffing me out.” I snicker and move up to his side, Estelle trying to walk and bow and apologize all at the same time beside me. I toss my bag over my shoulder and wave her off. Despite super strength, weird anime hair, being arrested immediately and the imminent threat of constant danger….this doesn’t seem so bad, it might even be fun!

_Oh wait. Zagi exists._

**Author's Note:**

> To be blunt, with University, summer work and extra summer classes, I am not gonna give myself a proper schedule, because I know I will fail to follow it, panic, and then probably never update this again. I WILL finish this and try not to update only every 5 months, but I can't guarantee weekly chapters, so pewish.  
> Tina is a very old OC that has grown with me since I was a gross middle schooler, and I hope you guys find her enjoyable enough to stick around!  
> Also, this chapter is very short, I will make them longer after this, but I need the motivation of a posted chapter to inspire me through anxiety and peer pressure!
> 
> Stay Spicy!


End file.
